In the wake of Death
by kyugan
Summary: Set after the timeskip Gaara's soul floats in limbo as a result of Shukaku being extracted by the Akatsuki, as he starts to ponder about death, she turns upo in all her bluehaired glory. NarutoYYH, Implied GB


Okay, remember the poll some time ago? well one of the people who guessed right was CEED, so I'm doing this little fic fas a gift.

It's a Naruto/YYH crossover, so if you don't like either, stop reading now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the wake of Death.

'Darkness.'

That's the only way to describe it, this all-enshrouding presence that surrounded him on all sides.

He dimly remembered excruciating pain, as if something was dragging a serrated blade through his entire body.

'No…not my body…' the figure thought, 'my soul…'

Would this have been any other time, the young man would have scoffed. He was Sabaku no Gaara, the sands ultimate weapon and the Godaime Kazekage, his was a world of death and murder to begin with, but he had never taken the time to ponder the supernatural. Who cared if there was such a thing as the afterlife? Once you were dead, that was it. Of course Gaara was an exception, or rather the unwilling CONTAINER of an exception.

Thankfully though, the redhead didn't seem to feel Shukaku's insane ravings echoing inside his head for once, which meant one of two things: Either A; The bastard Tanuki had fallen asleep, which was unlikely, since he was always watching for a chance to escape, which left only option B, which wasn't pleasant to think about.

"I'm dead." The redhead muttered, hearing his voice echo around him.

"Bingo!" a cheerful voce called out, causing the former Jinchuuriki to snap his eyes open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're pretty quick on the uptake," a blue haired woman stated, smiling in a bubbly sort of way, "most people start looking around wondering why everyone's walking through them by this stage!"

Gaara blinked, his normally inexpressive features taken on a stoic look of confusion as he took in the woman's appearance; Long blue hair tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes that anyone else would refer to as pretty set above a sweet bubble smile on an equally cute face. She wore a traditional pink Kimono in the style he vaguely recalled Temari commenting on, over a light figure that defined her as a non-fighter.

Now normally Gaara would have overlooked the woman in favor of getting to his office to try and correct all the mistakes his father had caused during his years as the Yondaime Kazekage, but something about the woman seemed to catch his attention, namely the fact she was sitting on an oar in mid-air.

"Ano…daijobu-da?" the woman asked, a look of concern on her features as she hovered lower to look into the redhead's teal eyes, causing Gaara to blink, his face swiftly regained his normal inexpressive look as he moved into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" he asked, wondering if the Akatsuki thought so little of him to send something so feeble to finish the job, "And what are you talking about?"

The woman giggled and thumped herself on the head, sticking her tongue out, "Oops! Silly me!" she giggled, "I forgot to introduce myself!" She smiled cutely and closed her eyes.

"I'm Botan, ferry-girl of the Sanzu river, hajime-mashta!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara blinked, wondering if the woman was insane, noting the irony in that statement the minute it enterred his head..

"Where am I?" he asked, eyeing the surroundings cautiously, not recognizing them in the slightest.

Botan blinked, "Ano…I just said you were dead..."

"Don't talk nonsense." Gaara cut in, "If I were dead, how could I be talking to you?"

Botan sighed and shook her head, "Gaara-kun, look down."

The redhead did so cautiously, only for his eyes to bulge at the sight of his own body lying on the floor of some cave, two people in black coats, one who he recognized from the assault of Sunagakure, were using it as an impromptu seat.

'How- ?!' he thought wildly only to blink in realization, his face setting into its usual expression.

"Oh, so I am dead." He muttered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, earning a nod from the ferry-girl, "And what of Shukaku?" he added, casting her a sideways glance.

Botan shivered at the mention of the insane tanuki, before nodding towards the Akatsuki members.

"Those guys and their accomplices extracted him using a sealing method," she explained, "the trauma killed you, since you two were bound together using a sealing technique since before your birth."

She looked disgusted at the mere mention of the seal, which the redhead didn't miss, but decided not to question her on her knowledge.

"So what happens now?" he asked in a bored tone, "Do you escort me to hell?"

Botan blinked, looking startled, "Heavens no!" she chided, "I can't do that! I have to bring you to Koenma-sama!"

The redhead blinked, once again confused at the woman's words.

"Ko…Enma?" he muttered, rolling the words off his tongue, causing the woman to gasp.

"OH NO!" she yelped, staring at a pocket watch in distress, "We're behind schedule!"

The late Jinchuuriki blinked as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the air, he was about to demand what the hell was going on when his eyes widened in horror.

"HEY! SLOW DOWN!" he yelled, noticing the ceiling was approaching far too fast for his liking, "You're going to-eh?"

He trailed off as they passed through the ceiling like it wasn't there, passing through several layers of granite and other types of rock before soaring into the dessert sky.

'Oh yeah,' he remembered, staring down at his free hand, 'I'm already dead.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue haired ferry-girl grunted slightly and swung the redhead up to sit behind her on the oar, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"Hang on tight, Gaara-kun!" she chirped, before turning to face the front, missing the scowl that adorned the dead teen's face.

No one had referred to Gaara as such in his entire life, and as a former Kazekage, he resented being referred to as such in death, especially from a girl that looked no older than his sister.

Unfortunately, before he had the chance to reprimand the woman, his eyes snapped open as the oar shot forwards at an inhuman velocity, causing the startled redhead to wrap his arms around the ferry-girl's waist and held on for dear life, blinking at how slender it felt through the fabric of her kimono, before staring in shock as the surroundings shot past them in a blur. This blur eventually changed into streaks of light, until they seemed to be flying towards a giant white light at the end of a long corridor composed of small white lines.

Abruptly, the light faded and the teen found himself staring across a vast expanse of land, with a river winding it's way across the clearings.

"That's the Sanzu river." Botan explained, pointing it out to the redhead, before gesturing towards what appeared to be a massive palace wall, "And that's the gate of judgment."

Gaara sweatdropped at the sight; even from a distance he could see the damn thing, it was at least ten times lager than Shukaku's full height and went on for miles in both directions, as if walling in whatever was on the other side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara didn't feel any better standing in front of the gate any more than he'd liked looking down upon it, though only those who really knew him could tell how agitated it was making him. The redhead was sued to being an imposing presence in peoples lives, not being IN the presence of them.

Not noticing the redheads look of agitation, Botan walked towardd the gate and leaned forwards to press a button on the wall.

"This is Botan." she called out into the intercom, "We're coming in!"

Gaara winced as the massive doors swung inwards ominously, half expecting Enma-Daio to be looming behind them with a massive list of his past crimes and an oversized katana, only to blink numbly at the sight that me this gaze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gen on block two is in critical condition again!" an ogre yelled out, carrying a massive stack of files, "We need some help down in the storage area!"

"Where the hell are those back-up files?!" another roared, yelling into a mobile phone, "Koenma-sama wanted them on his desk yesterday!"

"Whadd'ya mean we're outta stock?!" another irate ogre creid out, "I personally replaced weverything last week!"

"HEY! That's me riceball!"

The redhead blinked incredulously as the ogres ran about the place like it was some sort of stock-exchange, the scene seemed oddly reminiscent of the Godaime Hokage's office whenever she escaped to grab a sake break, even the air seemed to scream 'paperwork!'

All in all, not what he'd been expecting the afterlife to be like.

"This way, Gaara-kun." Botan chirped, smiling at him over her shoulder, shaking the late Kazekage out of his daze.

"Stop calling me that." He began, only to sigh as the woman walked on ahead of him, heading through the tide of ogres with catlike grace. Gaara blinked, shaking his head to clear it, wondering why he'd suddenly felt the urge to stare at the woman's backside, before passing it off as a 'dead person' thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are!" Botan chirped, gesturing to another, albeit normal sized door, far more impressive looking than the ones they had passed along the way, which had housed more ogres handling paperwork.

"Koenma-sama! I'm back!" the blue haired woman called out, pushing the door open and walking in ahead of Gaara, who had to struggle to keep his eyes from locking onto her backside as it swayed slightly whenever she moved, a strange heat rising to his face which he couldn't quite explain.

"AH! Botan!" a child's voice greeted, causing the redhead to blink and look around, "And I see you brought Gaara with you."

Gaara scowled and entered the room, looking round to see the origins of the voice.

"Who said that?" he growled, only to blink as something tugged on his leg.

"Down here." The child's voice called out, prompting him to gaze downwards to take in the form of a toddler, dressed in a purple Chinese top over beige pants, tied off with a red sash. The figure was sporting a large hat with the kanji for Enma on the front, with the word, 'Jr.' stamped at the bottom, and was apparently sucking on a pacifier.

"Yo." the toddler greeted, in a manner reminiscent of a certain silver haired jounin, "Nice to meet you, I'm Koenma."

He looked towards Botan and nodded, "Looks like you made it in time Botan, any longer and we'd have had to consign him to hell along with Shukaku."

Gaara snapped out of his daze at the sound of the demon's name, scowling down at the kid in irritation.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled, earning an annoyed look from the toddler as he turned to face the redhead.

"Hmmph, you're as rude as the report says you are," Koenma muttered, "though I don't recall it saying you were hard of hearing."

Shaking his head he pointed at himself, posing slightly with his chest puffed out self-importantly.

"I'm Koenma, KO-EN-MA, son of Enma-Daio, and the current head of reikai in my father's absence." He nodded at the redhead, "And you, my friend, are completely within my power."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma waited for a few moments, as if expecting something, before scowling at the ceiling, and clearing his throat as nothing happened.

"I SAID, 'completely within my power'!" he yelled out, glaring a hole into the ceiling.

There was a scuffling noise and suddenly the sound of thunder crashing echoed around the room, the lights flickering around them theatrically..

"Hmmph, better." The child god muttered, before eyeing the still form of Gaara, who was looking decidedly unimpressed.

"Basically," Loenma continued, "that mean's your life, or lack thereof, is within my hands."

Gaara scowled at the barely concealed threat, but couldn't react as he normally would due a distinct lack of sand OR chakra, and so settled for glaring death at the toddler, causing Koenma to wave a hand dismissively.

"Oh calm down." He chastised, waddling over to his chair and jumping into it, "the only reason I brought you here was to prevent you from going the same way as your tanuki friend."

At the redhead's look of confusion the child deity pulled out a remote and pointed it at the screen hanging on the wall, causing it to display a screeching Shukaku, surrounded on all sides by fire, blades sticking into his hide causing blood to seep down the demon's flanks.

"He's currently residing in one of the lowest pits of hell, reserved especially for demon's of his caliber." Koenma explained, wincing slightly as one of the demon's shrieks caused his cup to crack, "If Botan hadn't gotten there in time you'd have been dragged down there with him."

Gaara winced for a moment at the demon's agonized shrieks, but his heart hardened almost as quickly as he glared at the screen, the screams slowly causing him to smirk.

"Can I get this on tape?" he asked, pointing at the screen, his smirk widening as Shukaku's back was flayed open by what appeared to be a massive clawed hand.

"No." Koenma deadpanned, "This isn't being recorded and we don't allow such videos to leave reikai anyway."

Gaara frowned, knowing it was childish to do so but feeling as if he'd been cheated of a treat all the same.

"However, this does place us in an awkward position." The deity continued, "Traditionally, those who encounter youki, or demonic energy die of poisoning shortly afterwards, since Youki is lethal to humans, the only conclusion I can think of is that Shukaku was sealed in you before your birth, so your own body was forced to adapt to accommodate him."

Gaara shrugged; having known this for some time, it hardly seemed like a big deal to the former Jinchuuriki.

Koenma turned the monitor off, much to Botan's relief, the ferry-girl letting out a sigh that drew the redhead's attention to her. watching as her chest heaved slightly in relief, the strange heat returning to his face tenfold.

'What's happening to me?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyway," the deity continued, casting a suspicious glance between the two, "the reason we brought you here was in preparation for your revival."

Gaara, almost unwillingly, took his eyes away from the blue haired woman and frowned.

"What are you babbling about?" he growled, "Revival? as in reincarnation?"

Koenma snorted, "With your track record? Not bloody likely my friend."

He pointed the remote at the screen again and it blinked into life to display a rather bizzare scene; a massive clay bird was flying through a forest, two figures chasing after it through the trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One was a cycloptic jounin with silver hair that Gaara vaguely recalled as Hatake Kakashi, the infamous copy-nin from Konoha. The other was a face he hadn't seen for almost three years.

Blonde hair that relected the sun's light, whisker marks on his cheeks, blue eyes with slit, animalistic pupils revealing his nature as another jinchuuriki, dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit of a darker shade than the redhead had last seen him wearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uzumaki...Naruto." the Gaara stated, eyeing the source of his emotional change and fellow jinchuuriki in confusion.

"Indeed." Koenma agreed, "He's been chasing after the Akatsuki member known as Deidara in an attempt to reclaim your body, though he probably has no Idea that's all he's chasing."

The redhead looked towards the toddler at this, promptung him to continue.

"You see," Koenma explained, "Your brother had a messenger bird sent to Konoha to dispatch a recue team, and Naruto, ever-lovable blonde dolt that he is, had just returned from training with Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Botan shot her boss a knowing glare, the deity was a closet Icha-Icha fan and had secretly been hoping to admit Kiriay to the afterlife ahead of schedule just to ensure he got any future copies of the letch's works.

"Anyway," Koenma continued, "I doubt he'll have much trouble retrieving your body so the revival should go on without a hitch, but there IS a slight payment involved for our services."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara shrugged, as the leader of a shinobi nbatuion, he knew NOTHING came without a pricetag; and especially not a human life.

In fact, last he'd checked, there was still an outstanding sum on his own due to his prior crimes against enemy shinobi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now don't get me wrong," Koenma assured the redhead, "Human money is completely worthless here in Reikai, and I'm scertainly not going to ask for your first born child or whatever it s you human's tell your children to scare them."

Gaara frowned, feeling a little annyed with the toddler god's ramblings and decided to butt in before it got out of hand.

"The price?" he muttered, sending his best 'Don't bullshit me-bitch' glare in Koenma's direction, causing Botan to giggle as her boss' face took on an embarresed hue.

"Erm...right," Koenma muttered, irked at the teen's audacity, but determined to see things through.

As you've no doubt noticed, things are rather hectic up here in Reikai, paperwork, flailing about and lost souls tuirning up by the bucketload." He frowned at the late Kazegage, "You shinobi REALLY have no concept of kust how much trouble your profession causes do you?"

At Gaara's look of indifference the toddler sighed, "Anywho, thank's to my impeccable knowledge, plus resources which I won't reveal to you yet, I discovered that your fellow Jinchuuriki are set to suffer the same fate you just did a while ago."

Gaara flinched, remembering the soul-wrenching pain that had preceded the extraction of Shukaku, earning a worried look form the ferry-girl as Koenma continued.

"Now naturally I'm not too pleased with your people using such methods to restrain the bijuu but I suppose it's what I get for letting thigs get this bad." He leapt onto the desk to get a better view of Gaara's face, pointing at the redhead with one hand held behind his back.

"Therefore I am willing to revive them just as easily as you, provided you each agree to act as my emissaries in the human world."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara blinked at this, castiung a gaze towards the stunned ferry-girl as she gasped at the deity's proposition.

"Emissaries?" he repeated, causing Koenma to nod.

"More acurately agents," he explained, "the technical term is Reikai Tantei, but that title is only bestowed upon a single individual, and it wouldn't be efficient to have to bestow it upon you all, causes too much paperwork."

Gaara frowned and looked down at the diminutive godling analytically, trying to make up his mind.

"Just what would this position entail? And would it interfere with my duties as a Kazekage?"

Koenma shook his head, "Actually, your position could prove a tremendous asset, since you no doubt have an extensive spy network set up in your own country," he shrugged, "As far as duties go, I'd simply alert you to any potential risks to the human plane, demons and the like, within your jurisdiction, and expect you to handle things ASAP."

Gaara nodded, "Basically you'd simply be requesting a mission, one I'd have to handle personally."

Koenbma nodded, "You catch on quick, I hope the other jinchuriki are as open minded as you."

The former vessel shrugged, as if this compliment meant little.

"When you have trhe expoectations of an entire village on your shoulder, you need to develop certain trains of thought." he replied, earning a small smile from Botan, causing him to shiver again.

"A man after my own heart." Koenma agreed with a nod, before pulling out a pocket watch and sighing, "Rats, sorry to cut things short, but I've got an appointment with Akasuna no Sasori."

The deity noticed Gaara's look of shock and nodded, "He's one of the Akatsuki that captured you, turns out the idiot utrned himself into a puppet, not that it did him any good."

Waving towards Botan he nodded, "Please Escort Gaara to the chamber of restoration, I believe Chiyo should be attempting the revival any moment now."

Botan bowed to her employer befoe smiling and leading Gaaras out the door by the arm, much to the redhead's discomfort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can let me go no." Gaara muttered half-heartedly, after the bubbly ferry-girl had led half-way down the massive corridor, Strangely enough, he didn't seem to mind the feel of her grip on his arm, which he deduced was his body adapting to physical contact in the absence of Shukaku's sand.

Botan meeped and let him go, blushing slightly as she apologised profusely, only for Gaara to wave her off and ask where they were going.

"Normally when a soul is granted permission to revive, it has to go through a test, during which time the body is left empty." She explained, "But since your friends have someone gifted in the Tensei Jutsu, all we have to do is bring you to the chamber of restoration, which channels your soul directly into your body."

Gaara took this all in stride, deciding that it was simply an advanced form of summoning jutsu, as the woman began to ramble on about the risks and effort needed to keep the chamber maintained. He stole sideways glancesd at her form time to time, feelign a hot flush form on his face as he focused in on her cute face or the way she'd giggle at some random thought.

By this stage Gaara had come to the conclusion that there was something wrong with him, clearly the seperation from Shukaku had done more damage to his mind than he thought. It was unthinkable that anything could ruffle his feathers this much, and yet here he was blushing, BLUSHING, in the presence of a woman that, for all he knew, had no idea of what she was doing to him.

'Maybe I should have attended that lecture like Temari suggested.' he muttered to himself, remembering the time the acamdey students had been made to sit through a video that had caused Kankuroto leave with a red face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara-kun?" Botan called out, snapping him out of his thought's, "Is something wrong?"

The late Kazekage shook himslef, "No...I'm fine." he assured her, before turnign to look at a massive set of doors, "This it?"

Botan nodded and knocked against them, prompting them to creak open ominously, causing her to sweatdrop.

"Koenma-sama is very big on special effects." She explained, almost apologetically, causing the redhead to sweastdrop at the memory of the godling's actions at their prior meeting.

"So I see." he muttered, striding forwards with a determined look on his face, taking in the elegant marking that lined the walls and ceiling of the chamber, all of which spiralled down to a summoning array on the floor.

"I'm guessing I just have to stand there in the middle?" he stated, earning a nod from his blue-haired guide, before suntering over to the array with a determined look on his face, "So when do we begin?"

Botan looked at her watch, frowning cutely before shaking her head with a shrug.

"Well, you'll know when the seals activate," she amended, "it's pretty hard to miss."

Gaara shrugged and looked arounf the room, trying to commit as much as he could to memory, you never know when an improved Tensei jutsu could come in handy.

"Are you looking forward to going back?" otan asked, trying to kill time before the big send-off, earnign a shrug in reply.

"I'm needed back home, there's still to much work to be done." Gaara replied, not looking at the blue-haired young woman, "Besides...I can't let anything happen to him."

Botan blinked, "Him?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." the redhead repleid, causing the ferry-girl to snap her fingers.

"The boy from the video!" she realised, before raising an eyebrow, "He's that important to you?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her statements, before blinking as she began to flush, "Oh MY! He's not your..."

"No." Gaara deadpanned, sending an annoyed look Botan's way, "He is merely...a friend."

He looked up at the ceiling in thought, "My first...most important friend."

Botan smiled warmly and tilted her head, "How did you meet?"

Gaara looked upwards as he tried to recall their first meeting.

"I was trying to kill him," he recalled, "I even transformed into Shukaku to finish the job, only for him to defeat me with a blow to the head, both of us falling to the forst floor, completely wiped out."

Botan sweatdropped, laughing weakly at the sheer ludicorusness.

'Oh boy,' she muttered, 'What is it with guys and beating the crap out of each other?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes passed in awkward silence before the seals began to light up, heralding the activation of the Tensei Jutsu.

"I guess this is it then." Gaara muttered, looking a little depressed at the prospect of leaving, despite his efforts.

Botan smiled and nodded, "Well take care!" she chirped, "Be sure to thank that Naruyto guy when you get back!"

Gaara snorted and stood up, turning slightly to look at the woman, trying to memorise every detail of her before the jutsu acitvated.

"Gaara-kun?" Botan called out, looking worried, "Is something wrong?"

The redhead twitched at the title and frowned in annoyance.

"For the last time-!"

There was a flash of light and Btan was left blinking at the spot where Gaara had been standing not two seconds earlier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dont call me Gaara-kiun!" the redhead snapped out, lurching forwards suddenly, only to blink as he met the startled blue gaze of a certain blonde jinchuuriki.

"Uh...Gaara?" Naruto deadpanned cautiously, worried being dead had damaged the young Kazekage's braincells, "What're you talking about?"

Gaara blinked before running his eyes over the crowd that had gathered in confusion. It loked like every shnobi in Sunagakure had come to witness the revival, quite a few were rubbing their eyes to rid them of tears,whilst his fanclub let out dhrill cries as they argued over who was going to save him the next time.

"Thank Chiyo-Obasan," Naruto smirked, "She revived you with this cool medical jutsu!"

Kankuro shook his head sadly, "That wasn't a medical jutsu, it was a Tensei jutsu...Chiyo-basama is dead."

As Naruto stared at the old woman's corpse in shock, Gaara slowly got to his feet, wincing at the rigor mortis that caused his joints to creak, accepting Naruto's helping arm to steady himself hobble over to the small old woman's frame, gazing down at her reverently.

"Everyone." he called out, voice slolemn, "come pay your respects to Chiyo-basama."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sighed as he eased himself into the Kazekage's chair, having just returned from seeing off team 7 and team Gai at the village entrance, smiling at the memory of the look on Naruto's face as they'd shaken hands, the blonde having been uncomfortable with verbal goodbyes.

Now however, the redheaded former Jinchuuriki was feeling an unusual urge to close his eyes and doze off, despite his firm resolve to finish at least one pile of paperwork before consenting to temari's orders to see the doctors.

"Aren't you the dedicated one?" a familiar voice chirped, causing the redhead's eyes to snap open as he stared at the figure hovering in front of him, knocking over one of the stacks in his shock.

"What's the matter?" Botan chirped, her oar vanishing as she touched down, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Gaara pondered reacting to that last statement, but settled for starign at the blue haired ferry-girl in surprise.

"What are YOU doing here?" he wondered, causing he4r to blink in surprise.

"Didn't you know? I'm going to be brining you and the other's your assignments from Koenma-sama." she smiled, "I'm basically your assitant! Isn't that great?"

Gaara stared at her in shock for a while, before smiling and shaking his head in amusement.

"Then help me with this damn paperwork." he muttered, feeling a flush crawl up his cheeks as she pouted at the request.

'I could get used to this.' he admitted, smiling at Botan's rear as the ferrygirl bent over to pick up the fallen atack of papers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Temari muttered, noticing that Kankuro was leaning with his ear pressed against the door to Gaara's office, a frown on his face.

"I think Gaara's pushing himself," the middle sand-sib mumbled, "He's talking to himself as he does the paperwork."

Temari frowned, concern for her little brother overiding her normally calm demeanor, before sighing and grabbing Kankuro by the ear, dragging him down the corridor.

"He said he'd see the doctor in an hour or so," she muttered over his protests, "provided we left him alone."

She glared at her younger brother, twisting his ear to ensure she had his full attention.

"Do NOT give him reason to avoid going."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So whadd'ya think? I think I did rather well, anyone that believes I should change thisa from a one-shoit to an actual series fic, lemme know!

Also, CEED? I would really appreciate your opinion on this one, seeing as it was your request and all.


End file.
